


Hearts Afloat

by StormInMyHeart



Category: tiva - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, head canon, season xi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormInMyHeart/pseuds/StormInMyHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What changes will come to the NCIS MCRT Team, come fall?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hearts Afloat

Hearts Afloat

"Agent DiNozzo, you've got five minutes!" the Officer of the Deck called over the side of the ship towards the Norfolk dock.

Tony nodded his acknowledgement of the information, then turned back to Ziva, enfolding her once more in a hug. While they'd all been allowed to come back to NCIS, there had been some changes, albeit temporary ones.

But right now, it seemed as if everything that could be said had already been said, everything that could be done had already been done, and it was time to say adieu.

A few hungry, desperate kisses later, the seabag lying on the dock was lifted to a sorrowful shoulder, as the new Agent Afloat prepared for a six month deployment.

The NCIS Special Agent turned to the Officer of the Deck and handed over the necessary identification and orders for inspection.

"Special Agent Ziva Dinozzo, reporting for duty."

Before heading to her quarters to stow her gear, Ziva turned once last time to look at the dock, where her husband of six weeks still stood, and her small hand, wearing its new gold ring, fluttered a sad, if temporary, farewell. Much like General McArthur, she would return.


End file.
